hime
by ahomean
Summary: Ambientada en el antiguo japón, en donde sakura es obligada a casarse con el hijo de señor feudal, pero ella se enamora de Gaara. quien la ayudará y le servirá de consuelo del comportamieto de susuke,quien aprendera a amar de una difícil manera.
1. Chapter 1

waooooooo este es mi primer fan fic de naruto!!!

y estoy muy emocionada, la verdad es que se me ocurrió mientras leía un adorable fic de esta pareja.

Espero que les guste, ya que mis historias siempre son un poco complicadas xD

pero les aseguro que le pondré mucho empeño, para que puedan sentir cada uno de los sentimientos de cada personaje.

* * *

**bueno solo quería decir por si alguien no lo sabe que Hime es princesa en japones.**

* * *

**.:.**

_Hime_

** primer capítulo**...

_Era de noche y aun no entendía porque mi destino tendría que condenarme a este triste calvario que me hundiría en la tristeza para toda mi vida. _

Una lagrima brotó por las blancas mejillas de la joven pelirosa, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el interior de un carruaje. Sus padres habían sido llamados una semana antes al palacio imperial y el señor feudal junto con ellos habían acordado que ella, princesa de kotonoha se casaría con el fururo soberano de la nación del fuego.

Ella nunca había pensado en algo así para su futuró.

_ A caso ella no tenía derecho a elegir a quien debería de amar? _

Un ruido proveniente de afuera llamó su atención de inmediato. Era imposible que hubieran llegado tan rápido, pues tenía sabido que era un viaje de ocho horas aproximadamente y ella solo llevaba sufriendo en silencio unas seis horas. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que la educación , puesto que era prohibido para ella asomarse por las ventanas sin que antes alguien venga a ojos verdes se asomarón por la ventana de la corroza japonesa, quedándose palida al contemplar el devastador panorama que se había producido en el exterior. Varios de los soldados que la habían acompañado ahora yacían tirados en el suelo, mientras otros luchaban por protegerla de esos vandidos que habían aparecído de la nada en medio del desierto.

-dios mio...- susurró espantada la joven mientras se tapada la boca con ambas manos.

.

De pronto la princesa sintió perder el equilibrio; al parecer habían atacado a los hombres que venian cargando su transporte ( recuerden que la realeza japonesa se trasladaba en pequeñas carrozas que eran cargadas en los hombros de sus subditos).

Su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente y aún se encontraba mareada, cuando sintio que alguien comenzaba a jalar la manga de su kimono.

-A si que traían a una princesa? - exclamó un horrible hombre alto con un desagradable bigote blanco, quien comenzaba a sacarla por la fuerza de donde estaba.

.

-NO!!!!!!!!! .- gritó la chica asustada mientras se trataba de soltar del aquel hombre que casi la tenía en su poder.

.

- vamos nenita, al parecer vales mucho .- le dijo aquel sucio hombre mientras la comenzaba mirar de forma descarada y lujuriosa a a vez.- y no sabes como me muero de ganas del saber el porqué.

Su mente se quedo en blanco al escuchar esas palbras, acaso ese hombre trataría de abusar de ella. Su cuerpo no le respondía por el temor, nunca en su vida la habían preparado para algo como eso, y lo peor de todo era que ya no quedaba nadie que la pudira defender.!!!!!!!!

Pero de pronto, un brillo de una espada la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Y fue todo lo que pudieron ver sus ojos antes de que el viejo malhechor cayera antes sus pies con un profundo corte en la graganta.

_Que había pasado?_ Se preguntó la chica sin poder moverse del sitio en donde la había dejado su captor, todo había sido tan rápido....Pero de pronto ella se vio obligada a salir de ese trance, al sentir la respiración agitada de alguien atras de ella.

-se encuentra bien...hime.- escuchó decir a duras penas a alguien a sus espaldas.

.

El temor se apoderó otra vez de la chica. Si bien era cierto él había matado a ese hombre y le había hablado con respeto pero ... también podría ser otro peor. Muy lentamente y con mucho cuidado la princesa se volvio hacía aquél hombre.

- hi, estoy bi...- no terminó de hablar la joven, pues los ojos intensamente celestes del hombre que la habían salvado la habían dejado anonadada.

.

Su corazón se había acelerado? Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando alejó sonrojada la mirada de él.

-disculpe... - le volvio a llamar el chico .- está segura que se siente bien? - preguntó confuso al ver la extraña reacción de la joven.

.

Ello lo miró horrorizada. Acaso se había dado cuenta? Bueno ni siquiera sabía de qué él se tenía que dar cuenta; asi que trato de actuar de forma normal.

-eto...no es nada .- le sonrio dulcemente al chico.

.

El chico solo asintió de manera autómata para luego hacer una reverencia ante ella.

- yo soy _Sabaku no Gaara_ y estoy aquí para protegerla.

.:.

se sentía tan bien, en verdad no sabía muy bien como y cuando había llegado a estar donde estaba. Pero en verdad se sentia tan.. tan bien...

-le molesta algo, Hime .- pregúnto el pelirrojo mirandola de reojo.- quiere que descansemos.-no pudo evitar preguntarle

.

Pues la chica, aquien traía cargada en su espalda. De un momento a otro se abrazó a él con más fuerza.

.

-eh? ...- le contestó la princesa con un sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas.- cuanto nos falta para llegar gaara kun?

.

El chico quien se había quedado sorprendido por el comportamiento de la princesa, volvio a su normal estado taciturno de siempre.

-solo unos quince minutos más de caminata, hime.

.

Ella lo escuchó en silencio; desde que lo había visto por primera vez, sus ojos le habían impactado de sobre manera. No solo por su bello color sino por el dejo de tristeza y soledad que se podía ver marcados en estos. Y simplemente ella no podía evitar sufrir por él al mismo tiempo.

-vives en el palcio? -pregunto de manera amable la princesa.

.

El chico al escucharla frunció el cejo, parecía haberse molestado por el simple comentario de ésta. Y ella al notarlo estuvo a punto de disculparse pero él comenzó a hablar primero.

-si algo así , supongo.- comento como si no tuviera importancia.

.

ella al escucharlo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable

-...lo siento....- trató de disculparse ella mientras agachaba la cabeza, posandola en el hombro de él. - no debí molestarte...

.

Él al sentir el tono de la chica cambiar, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacía donde estaba ella.

-no me molesta, hime. Solo es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me hablen de esa manera .- le respondío desviando la mirada de ella. Pues por alguna razón la actitud de ella lo estaba poniendo algo incómodo.

.

- De esa manera?.- preguntó confusa mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que le había dicho a aquel chico.- no entiendo gaara kun

.

el chico solo suspiró, la verdad no creía que ella lo entendiese si le explicaba. Era obvio que ella había vivido una vida totalemnte distinta a la de él, despues de todo era una princesa, no?

-la verdad es que creo que no entendería, hime.- trató de excusarse respetuoamente,pero sin dejar el tono frio que simpre usaba. - y además creo que no debería de llamarme Gaara kun, estoy seguro que al señor feudal no le va a agradar en absoluto .- anadió el pelirrojo al ver como ella quería protestar a su primera respuesta.

.

Tan solo al mencionar esas palabras el rostro de ella se cubrió de un manto de tristeza. No entendía él porqué de su expresión. Era posible que no se alegraba de convertirse en la mujer más poderosa de toda la nacion, acaso no estaba emocionada o excitada de casarse con el hijo del señor feudal? Ella en verdad era rara, pensó el chico mientras comenzaba a vislumbrar parte del castillo a lo lejos.

-despues de todo no puedo luchar con mi destino, verdad? .-dijó mirando al castillo .- al menos te tendré a tí? .- le sonrió tristemente al chicodel tatuaje, para luego mirar al cielo y aspirar suavemente el aire puro del lugar que ahora sería su hogar.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy.

les advertí que no era muy directa ^-^

espero que les haya agradado, pero es que no me pude contener gaara es tan lindooooooooooo

Bye, besos...


	2. segundo capitulo

* * *

**bueno solo quería decir por si alguien no lo sabe que Hime es princesa en japones.**

* * *

**.:.**

_Hime_

** segundo capítulo**...

,

Hime!!! Hime!!! se escuchaba por todos lados cuando llegarón a las puertas del palacio.

,

Al parecer habían llegado más tarde de lo acordado y ya toda la guardia imperial estaba apunto de salir en su busqueda.

-tranquilos!!!! .- ordenó el pelirrojo a toda los soldados que se encontraban reunidos.- sufrimos un asalto pero ella esta bien. .- anunció mientras se ponía de cuncliyas para que la princesa bajara de su espalda.

-Gracias, Gaara kun .- le sonrió agradecida la joven .

,

El pelirrojo al escucharla suspiro cansinamente, al parecer ella no le iba a hacer caso.

-le dije que mo me llamara así .-le dijo mientras se volvteaba hacia ella pasandose la mano por los cabellos algo incomodo.

,

Ella se quedo mirandolo un rato, pues no entendía a lo que se refería. Cuando se acordó de la petición del chico.

- AH!!! gomenasai .- se disculpo sonrojada la chica.

,

El hombre de ojos celestes se le quedo mirando sorprendido, si ella era una princesa porque se disculpaba?

En verdad era rara.... el chico solo negó con la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser un gran palacio .

-sigame, por favor.- atinó a decirle en su habitual tono monotomo.

,

La chica dudo en decirle algo, pero quizas era lo mejor dejarlo ir. Despues de todo ella estaba a punto de afrontar su destino.

Las puertas de oro se abrieron de par en par mostrando un gan corredor decorado con emblemas imperiales adornados con oro. Y mientras iba recorriendolo, la alegría de la muchacha se iba esfumando poco a poco.

En ese momento, varias personas del interior del palacio aparecieron en un gran comedor. Haciendo que gaara se detuviera y girara para informarle de la situación a la princesa.

_No quería casarse, no con alguien a quien no amaba,y quería gritarlo en ese momento. Quiero enamorarme!!!!! _

pero un golpe en la cabeza la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y los ojo celestes de Gaara a tan solo unos centimetros de ella, fueron los que le dieron la bienvenida de nuevo al mundo, pues había chocado con él .

- Gaara...kun...- susurró sonrojada

,

No sabía que le estaba pasando pero .... No, no podía enamorarse.... simplemente ella no debía.

-hime?- le preguntó algo preocupado por ella. - se encuentra bien.

-si estoy bien.- le contesto deviando la mirada de éía de concentrarse, ella estaba ahí para realizar un acuerdo de paz y no podía distrerse.

,

El chico arqueó una ceja extañado, pero trató de no darle importancia.

-bueno...princesa ahora vamos a entrar en salón.- le informó

,

* * *

,

El lugar estaba repleto de gente de la nobleza, podía ver a sus propios padres mirarla orgullosos desde la multitud y a una gran cantidad de hombres mirarla embobados mientras que sus esposas los pelliscaban por debajo. Casi le era inevitable reir por esto, se podía decir que no estaba muy acostumbrada a que la vieran como una chica linda pues toda su vida había pensado que era normal.

Despues su vista se dirigió al centro en donde se encontraría con su destino. Y se sintió debil de nuevo.

- me siento muy honrada de estar ante su presencia señor.- se presentó la princesa al llegar hasta los pies de lo que parecía ser un trono.- Yo Sakura Haruno, princesa de Kotonoha me convrtiré en la esclaba de toda la nación.

,

Podía sentir la miradas de todos los presentes encima de ella, pero una proveniente del frente hizo que sintiera un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. Y otra vez la curiosidad...Lentamente los verdes ojos de la princesa se dirigierón hacía donde sentía la presencia de aquella persona. Quedando inmovilizada cuando la encontró...

,

una mirada negra y llena de frialdad se posaban en esos ojos que ahora la veían directamente. Y otro escalofrío volvio a recorrer por su cuerpo sin poder apartar la vista de él.

,

-Y nosotros no podemos estar más orgullosos de que usted sea la que le dará vida a los fundadores de esta nación.- anunció desde la posición central del trono, un hombre de cabello negro largo y de piel pálida.- mis hijos, yo y toda la nación se lo agradece.

,

El chico de la negra mirada desvió de ella la mirada, liberando a la pelirosa del entrance en donde la había dejado. Para luego bufar molesto.

Ella solo pudo asentir antes las palabras que había escuchado a medias. Se comenzaba a sentir mareada.

Pero luego un profundo y sonoro conjunto de suspiros , se escucharón en la parte derecha del salón haciendo que todos voltearan sus cabezas hacia ese lado.

aunque la princesa solo pudo ver el cabello negro de aquel chico desaparecer por un pazadiso.

,

Por lo que el señor feudal se levantó de la silla de oro que ocupaba y miró derrotado hacía esa dirección

- me gustaría castigar a todas pero sé que entonces nos quedaríamos sin mujeres en la nobleza.- comentó el señor feudal a los presente, obviamente refiriendose al incidente que acababa de producirse. - pero no se puede hacer nada...ya que se ha retirado no creo que podamos seguir con la presentación, espero que disfruten la pequeña fiesta que hemos organizado .- se excuso el hombre para luego salir de la habítacion seguido por su sequito de hombres.

-Hime!!! .- le gritaron dos chicas que venía corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.- nosotras somos sus damas de compañia y tiene que acomparnos ahora.- chilló una chica de rubio cabello largo.

- eto... tenemos que ayudarle a estar lista para su aparcición en la fiesta.- habló la otra chica timidamente.

,

La princesa abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Desde cuando ella tenía damas de compañía?

-bueno...si ustedes lo dicen.

,

* * *

,

Habian pasado tres horas .ya era de noche y ahora se encontraba rodeada de personas que no conocía y a los cuales tenía que saludar educadamente. Ya se había cruzado con dos tipos que no dejaban de mirarla imprudentemente ( sakura a esos se les llama per-ver-ti-dos!!!) pero por alguna razón ya no los veía más en la fiesta. Y para variar no había vuelto a ver a Gaara desde antes que entrara al salón, pensó con tristeza.

Necesitaba tomar aire, por lo que se fue alejando de la pensar y procesar toda la información que había tenido en ese día, se sentía totalemnte confundida en ese lugar.

Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, la princesa llegaó hasta un balcón, desde donde pudo divisar un hermozo estanque rodeado de crisantemos y arboles de cerezo.

-hermoso...-susurró la joven maravillada por el paisaje

,

Pero un sonido proveniente del techo la a ver lo que sucedía. Cuando vió la figura de un hombre saltar desde el tejado hasta el mismo lugar donde ella estaba.

-ah...tu? -se sorprendio la joven mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.- tu eres el chico de la mañana.

.

Él volteó hacia ella y la miró sorprendido. En verdad no esperaba que hubiera alguien más ahí.

-que haces aquí? .- articuló el joven tratando de recuperar su manera habitualmente fría de hablar.

-eto..yo solo vine a ver la luna.- le contestó mirandolo fijamente, tratando de que esta vez si pudiera captar más razgos de él que la ultima vez, pero no podía lograrlo debido a que estaba contra la luz y lo veía en sombra.

.

Él pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica, quien al sentirse observada de tal manera se volteó de inmediato.

-No mereces estar aquí.- le dijo con un tono de molestía .- eres patética

,

las palbras del chico fuerón como un balde de agua para ella. Como se atrevía a decirle eso? Quien se creía que era?, pensó mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza. Acaso no sabía el gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo por el maldito suelo que estaba pisando.

- patética? .- se defendió con una voz llena de resentimiento.- si patetica pero solo por arruinarme la vida compartiendola con un hombre que es tan cobarde que ni siquiera se ha dignado en presentarse.- casi gritó la pelirroja con cólera para luego voltear hacia él.- pero por otra cosa no te permito pen...

,

pero sakura no continuó al ver la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de él.

-a sí que piensas que es un cobarde...- le dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras en su rostro una fría sonrisa se esbozaba. -yo pensé que era por lo decepcionado que estaba que le hubieran elegido a una pordiosera de esposa..

,

UNA PORDIOSERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???? la verdad es que ese sujeto ya se estaba pasando de listo, como se atrevía llamarla así?.

La pelirosa respiró suavemente mientras trataba de serenarse y no mostrar ningún rastro de comportamiento inadecuado o grosero.

-entonces debo asumir que lo conoce, verdad?- habló tranquilamente haciendo enfadar al joven que tenía en frente.

-lo sabía solo eres una farsante al igual que todas .- le dijo algo decepcionado mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

,

_Por un minuto había pensado que quizas ella era diferente._

Pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta, sintió como ella agarraba por detrás su ropa. Cosa que le molestó y ni siquiera se digno en voltear, soltandose bruscamente de su agarre. Pero...

,

los ojos habían dejado ese tono frío un segundo despues de que ella había hablado. que quería decir eso? No lo sabía, pero algo en su interior le pedía una respuesta. Por lo que no dudo en deternerlo antes que saliera. Recibiendo de él solo un empujon que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

,

Pero nunca sintió su cuerpo tocar el suelo, al contrario se sentía comoda. Lentamente abrío sus ojos encontrandose ahora con los azabaches del chico, quien la miraba furioso.

-que haces ahí abajo? -le preguntó sin pensar la chica.

- maldita torpe me hiciste caer junto contigo - le grito el chico molestó.- puedes dejar de aplastarme...

,

De pronto una puerta se abrió dejandolos a los dos al descubierto ante todos los invitados de la fiesta, quienes miraban curiosos.

-oh...al parecer el estar juntos estaba en el destino de estos jovenes .- comento con falsa alegría el señor feudal que salía de entre la multitud.- pero...sasuke debes esperar hasta la boda para eso....

,

la princesa abrió los ojos como plató al escuchar eso. ACASO ÉL ERA SU PROMETIDO!!!!!.

,

* * *

bueno eso es todo por hoy.

debo de aclarar que éste si es un sakusasu , solo que bueno haré un poco dificil las cosas.

he tratado de mandarles este fic rápido, ya que he leido lindos mensajes, gracias!!!!!


	3. cap 3

**hechos...  
**

** hola!!!!**

.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo más alto del cielo. Se veían tan hermosas, quizas sería por que eran libres...

.

-como quisiera ser una estrella .- pensó en voz alta sakura mientras compemplaba el cielo con una triste mirada.

.

-por qué?

.

Tan solo fueron necesarias esas dos palabras para que la princesa perdiera toda la tranquilidad que había podido guardar desde el incidente de la fiesta. Tan solo oirlo, la había hecho saltar y abrir los ojos por la sorpresa . Por que era eso?

-Gaa...ra... .- lentammete volteo hacia donde había escuchado su voz.- kun?...

.

y ahí estaba efectivamente frunciendo en entrecejo al escucharla llamarlo así. Pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto...porque el extraño color celeste de sus ojos acaparaban de nuevo toda su atención.

.

- no lo va a deja de hacer, cierto? .- preguntó cansado el chico mientras caminaba hasta quedar apoyado en la misma varanda , al lado de la princesa.

.

La chica lo siguió con la mirada. Acso su mirada siempre tenía que reflejar soledad.

.

-si, no creo poder dejar de llamarlo así.- le constetó mientras volvía a observar el cielo.

.

El pelirrojo la miró de reojo. Ella había dejado de tener ese especial brillo que había tenído antes de llegar al palacio.

.

- entonces, me dirá por qué quiere ser una estrella? .- trató de romper el silencio un poco confundido con por sus pensamientos.- acaso usted ya no es bella.- comentó con el mismo tono sin emoción de siempre

.

sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí en el acto y su corazón latío fuerte. Nunca en toda su vida un hombre le había dicho algo parecido en toda su vida...

sakura volteó rapidamente con los ojos completamente abiertos hacia él, sorprendiendolo y haciendo que volviera a quedar frente a frente

ella lo miraba con una expresión entre mezcla entre ansiedad y curiosidad. Por lo que no pudo evitar volver a fruncir una ceja en forma de confusión.

-que dijiste..?.- fue lo unicó que la princesa le dijo mientras ahora cambiaba su expresion por una de frustración.

.

Como podía decirle eso y ahora actuar de esa forma!!!!, pesnó confundida. - que yo soy que?

.

Gaara que no se había perdido ninguna de las expresiones de ella recién captó a lo que se refería. Y solo se limitó a asentir y volver a mirar hacia el estaque que tenían adelante.

- ah eso...- le contestó monotomamente.- todas las princesas son bellas ,no?

.

Si, no lo iba a negar su respuesta le había caido como un balde de agua fría, pero es que acasó ella pensó que él podía admirarla.

-ah...entonces...con más razón debería de ser una estrella.- comentó algo triste, sin querer en voz alta.- todas ellas son iguales,nadie puede ser capaz de ver sus diferencias...

.

los ojos celestes del muchacho volvieron a posarse sobre los de ella, dejando ver un pequeño brillo en ellos.

-te equivocas.- negó con la cabeza.- no te pareces a ninguna de ellas.

.

Él comentario del joven la hizó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, su padre le decía lo mismo siempre.

-ah... conoces a muchas.- le dijo divertida, girandose para verlo y regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

.

Gaara la vio voltearse hacía el y reir de lo que el decía, desde cuando la gente hacía eso cuando estaba con él?, pensó el chico para luego sacudir su cabeza y esfumar sus pensamientos.

-puede que si...-le constetó desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

.

Sakura lo vió y no pudo evitar sonreir, él parecía estar jugando a hacer un niño presumido.

-ah...ya que conoces a muchas princesas ?- le dijo mientras caminaba jugetonamente hacia el lado que ahora el miraba, para luego agacharse y pegar su frente con la de él para verle directmante a los ojos .- que tengo de diferente?

.

El chicó que se había quedado pensado en la ultima pregunta de la pelirrosa, casi deja de respirar y palideció cuando la vio tan cerca de él mirarlo con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

-eto... eres rara.- dijo convulsivamente mientras retrocedía tres pasos de ella.

.

La respuesta del chico fue extraña y le hubiera dolido, de no haber visto la graciosa expresión de horror en la cara el chico. Aunque sabía que no debió haber actuado de esa forma tan juguetona, se sentía bien despues de todo... era la primera vez que lo veía romper esa barrera de frialdad y de ausencia que siempre mantenía.

Pensaba la ojiverde sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos unos inexpresivos ojos de un zul oscuro la miraba desde una azotea.

* * *

-sasuke...- le dijo su padre, quien miraba con una sonrisa fria los jardines.- esa no es tu prometida?.- le preguntó aparentando inocencia.

.

Él chico de cabellos rebelde azabache frunció el ceño en forma de molestia y nisiquiera se inmutó en moverse del marco de la puerta en donde estaba apoyado.

-no me voy a casar con esa...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues una femenina risa se comenzó a escuchar desde el piso de abajo.

.

El hombre mayor de cabello negro volvió a mirar la escena antes de mirar a su hijo con una expresión realmente sería.

- esa pordiosera como la llamas es la hija del señor de konoha, tiene los genes necesarios para que nuestra familia obtenga el poder absoluto...- le trató de influenciar .- acaso no querías ser el más poderoso.

-no la necesitó para serlo .- le respondió cruzandose de brazos.- no quiero casarme.

.

El señor Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo.

- sasuke...acaso piensas que acostandote con toda la servidumbre vas a ser feliz? .-comento rudamente.- la tierra del fuego necesita solo a un descendiente de esa mujer, nada más.- aclaró el feudal mientras salía del cuarto.- gaara lo sabe perfectamente, sin mencionar lo decepcionado que estoy por saber que no puedes controlar a una mujer?

.

Al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo , los ojos del uchija se encendierón, y quiso correr a ver que era lo que ocurría pero no le iba dar ese gusto a su padre, solo despues de que el señor feudal se fue se dirigió lentamente hacia el balcon para observar a los jovenes.

-Gaara kun... .- sonreía tiernamente la pelirrosa mientras trataba de jalar al chico de ojos celestes hasta la parte donde habían más krisantemos del jardín.

-por favor, Hime..- protestaba el chico de manera sería. - comportese...

.

los ojos negros del chico se abrieron de golpe al observar la escena, acaso eso era posible...esa mueca en la cara de aquel pelirrojo era una sonrisa?

-que esta pasando? Maldición!!!!...- masculló por lo bajo apoyandose fuertemente a la varanda, para luego buscar rapidamente a la dueña de la voz que ahora escuhaba.

Los ojos de ella brillaban y sus labios rosados incitaban a ser probados, que habían en ellos que los hacía desearlos?

.

Acaso esa desagradable chica en verdad podía ser como ella? Y ese desgraciado como osaba a poner los ojos sobre algo que era de él, si bien esa mujer no significaba nada para él . Era cierto que ahora él era su dueño y no permitiría que nadie más la toque.

-ni lo sueñes hermanito...la necesito..- bufó mientras apartaba asqueado la vista de la pareja para luego salir disparado de la habítación.- no pudiste defenderla que te asegura que ahora podras robarte a ésta....

* * *

**lo siento juraba que había enviado este fic hace semanas , no se que paso bueno les agradezco por sus mensajes  
**


	4. POR QUE ELLA NO?

LO SIENTO!!!

PERO NO PUDE ESCRIBIR HASTA AHORA QUE TERMINÉ MIS CLASES!!!!

POR ESO LES TRAJE ESTA PEQUEÑA PARTE, LES ASEGURO QUE LA PROXIMA SERÁ MAS INTERESANTE. ( PERO ME TENGO QUE PONER AL DÍA CON MIS OTROS FICS)

GRACIAS!!! LOS QUIERO.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La suave brisa rosaba sus mejillas de una forma calida.

-calido?.- se pregunto extrañado el chico de ojos celestes mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cara.

- si calido.- escuchó susurrar al viento.- al igual que tu corazón?

El chico voletó sorpendido mirando hacia el cielo.

-Por que el viento tiene su voz?- se cuestionó el chico, para luego sacudir la cabeza y caminar dentro del palacio.- estoy perdiendo la razón.

Dejando sola a auqella chica que se esncondía dentras de unos pilares, que arrodillada lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Si bien no sabía como había llegado ahí exactametne, agradecía a dios el haberla conducido hacia él.

Hace una semana había llegada a ese palacio y desde que entró en esa fortaleza no había recibido nada más que caretas disfrazadas de amabilidad, pero la frialdad de los corazones de las personas se podía sentir a lo lejos.

Solo con aquel extraño chico podía sentirse agusto, aunque eso significara casi romper son todo lo que en su destino aparecía.

- salvar la nación ...-susurró la chica bajando la cabeza hacia el piso.- es algo q mi corazón no quiere hacer.

Y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas no pudieron evitar caer de su rostro y deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- porque lloras?.- pronunció una voz desde atras de la chica.

Haciendo que los rosados cabellos de ella se pararan por un momento del susto.

-quie?...-volteó rapidamente hacia donde provenía la voz encontrandose frente a frente con aquel chico de ojos negros que se suponeía era ...

-su prometido princesa.- le puntualizó distraidamente mientras volteaba a mirar los alrededores para ver si había alguien a los alrededores.- aunque... al parecer cree que su prometido es otro- la volvió a mirar , pero esta vez era de una completamente enfadada.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir un escalofría ante la expresión de él. Rapidamente borró las lagrimas q resbalaban por su faz y se paró de inmediato.

- lo siento...-se disculpo haciendo una reveencia y tratando de salir del lugar, pero el lo impedió.

- adonde va princesita?- le susurró agararrandola de los hombros y empujandola hacia el mismo pilar en donde ella se había estado escondiendo minutos antes.- acaso crees que un lo sienteo es suficiente por tu atrevimiento de mirar a otro hombre?

La respiración de la joven se aceleró y sus ojos de abrieron de la impresión, A si que de esa forma era ese chico?

Mientras que él pasaba ahora uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la pegaba hacia la pared.

-QU..UE ESTA HA...???...- casi grita la pelirrosa cuando el moreno agarró su mentón y lo acercaba hacia él.

Las piernas le temblaban y su corazón palpitaba rapidamente, pero no era poque sintiera atracción por aquel sujeto, sino por que en ese momento se sentía desprotegida y sola.

-ahora vas a aprender q solo a mí puedes mirar pordioserita.- le dijo con burla mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

-NOOOOOO!!!!!! GAAAAARRRA KUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- gritó la chica dandole una patada en la entrepierna.

Sasuke se había quedado medio sordo por el grito de la chica , pero había caido al piso por ataque de ella. Maldición quien se creía esa maldita!!!! Acaso sabía pelear?

-Desgraciada!!!- habló dificilmente tratando de levantarse y mirandola con odio.- acaso quieres dejara a la nación sin herederos!!!!!

la chica lo miró con asco mientras lloraba de rabia.

-No sabes cuan desgraciada me siento!!!- le contestó mientras sus manos se cerraban en su pecho de impotencia.- de tener que estar contigo toda mi vida.

Las palabras de ellas hirieon el honor del pelinegro, haciendolo enfurecer de inmediato.

-Hazme reir!! Todas las mujeres mueren por mi!!! y tu no eres la escepción!!!.- le grito mientras iba hacia ella.

-yo no me atrevería...- se escuchó desde alguna parte de la habitación, haciendo que los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieran y comenzarán a brillara con intensidad.

Sasuke sintió ahí mismo como toda la maldita sangre de su cuerpo le comenzaba a hervir. ESE BASTARDO Q HACÍA AHÍ Y lo peor porque ella se emocinaba al ecucharlo? Simplemente un brillo especial ahora recorría los orbes de la mujer, auquel mismo brillo que él estaba acostumbrado a recibir de todas las que lo rodeaban. Eso era totalemente insoportable!!!

- que haces aqui?.- le gritó el pelinegro al chico de cabello rojo, quíen ahora ponía detras de él a la chica.

- el sucessor al trono lastimando a su prometida? No te parece que estas llegando muy bajo.- le respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Acaso eso es de tu incumbencia?.- le amenazó con voz fría y mirada severa .- no eres tu él que va a tener q acostarse con ella.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, la princesa vio a Gaara a diez metros de ahí mientras que sasuke saltaba esquivando el ataque del pelirrojo.

-No debes hablar así de las mujeres idiota!!!.- esta vez el pelirrojo había perdido la serenidad y alrededor de él comenzaba a formarse un remolino de arena.

Pero Sasuke solo arqueó un ceja al ver el conportamiento de su rival y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pordi..princesa solo quiero que no se olvide de lo que hablamos.- la miró friamente para luego desaparecer de un salto.

LO O-DI-A-BA!!! Porque los dioses le habían querído unirla con ese tipo, por que la abandonaban con semejante hombre?

-Hime?.- le dijo el chico, quien la examinaba por si tenía algún golpe o herida con la vista.

-si...- respondió la chica algo sonrojada. Despues de todo no estaba tan desprotegida....


	5. ella

Aquí les va el proximo cap!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No! No podía creerlo.

Maldición que hacía ese ahí.- susurraba el joven pelinegro antes de golpear con fuerza una de las paredes del palacio.- ni siquiera pude hacerlo!

Flash black:

Acaso crees que un lo siento es suficiente por tu atrevimiento de mirar a otro hombre? .- le susurró en el oído para luego acercarse poco a poco a ella mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la pegaba hacia la pared. Sus cabellos rosas ahora podían rozar su faz y su dulce perfume comenzaba a juguetear alrededor de él; dejando impactado al príncipe, quien nunca había sentido en ninguna de sus mujeres aquel sublime aroma a cerezos.

-QU..UE ESTA HA...?...

La escuchó gritar, por lo que se vio obligado a abrir los ojos que había cerrado para poder sentir mejor su perfume; encontrándose con los verdes ojos de ella mirarlo de frente, sin ningún rubor estúpido en la cara, solo con brillo de enfado y desafío ellos. Lo que provocó en él una respuesta instintiva de besarla, quedando descuidado ante él golpe que ella le había provocado.

Fin del flash Black:

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-lo siento princesa, pero cometiste un error terrible- murmuró para sí- no debiste provocar algo en mí más que lástima…

Y eso era muy cierto…ahora sí que tenía un interés en ella, ahora que había despertado las ganas de someterla a él no pretendía dejar que su adorable hermanito se interpusiese.

-Sasuke kun!.

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, quien al parecer venía corriendo hacia él.

-Sasuke!

El pelinegro al escucharla ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y no estaba para sus tontos jueguecitos.

-Sasuke Kun! Onegai! Espérame.- casi le rogo la muchacha.

-que quieres?..- le dijo parando en seco , haciendo que ella chocara con el cuerpo de él, cosa que aprovecho él para arrinconarla en la pared.

-Sasuke… - se sonrojo inmediatamente mientras Sasuke sentía como ella se aferraba su cuello.- te extrañe…

Pero el pelinegro solo la miro con frialdad, alejándola de él enseguida.

-no deberías acercarte a mí.- le susurró en el oído.- ya no estoy libre

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron aterrorizados antes las palabras del moreno, haciendo que éste curvara los labios de forma seductora.

-No me importa!.- chilló la rubia sin la menor preocupación en medio del pasillo.- si estas casado , si estas divorciado, si tienes hijos me importa un comino!.- ahora susurró la chica para volver a pasar los brazos por el cuello y enroscar las piernas en él.

Él la empujó en la pared, para poder sostenerla y no dejarla caer, sinceramente ella era muy imprudente, pensó cansinamente el chico mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-A sí que me extrañaste?.- le dijo irónico.

La chica desvió la mirada de él un poco molesta

-pues obvio Sasuke, cada minuto.- le volvió a repetir con devoción, para luego intentar besarlo.

Pero el ladeo el rostro, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

-Y entonces Gaara no pudo entretenerte?.- le dijo mordazmente mientras comenzaba a pasar con la nariz por el rostro de la chica.

Ésta al sentir a Sasuke se sonrojo de inmediatamente, comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente.

-sass..suke….- disfrutaba ella mientras cerraba los ojos, para luego alejarlo un poco de ella para mirarlo de frente.- Gaara kun no tiene nada que ver en esto, no hablemos de él ,sí? .- le rogó ella antes de volver a acercarse a él, Haciendo que el chico volviera a adquirir un semblante frío y que se deshiciera del agarre de las piernas de ella.

- por qué? Acaso lo sigues queriendo? .- le preguntó examinando los azules ojos de ella mientras fruncía el cejo.

La chica al verlo alejarse, se aferró a uno de sus brazos, rogándole para que se quedara con ella.

-te AMO A TI!.- gritó la chica cerrando los ojos, temerosa de que él se fuera.

Fue entonces en donde el pelinegro sonrió con malicia mirando hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel chackra rojo, que ardía dolido detrás de un muro cercano.

-En ese caso yo no tengo más que hacer aquí.- le dijo soltándose de su agarre para luego volver a dirigirse a su cuarto.- mejor encárgate de explicárselo a él.- siguió caminando con una sonrisa en los labios .Pues si bien él había ganado con su prometida el haría lo mismo con la única que le había dado afecto antes.

Fue al escucharlo que entonces la chica pudo percibir el poder del pelirrojo cerca del lugar, ardiendo de incontrolable manera.

-Nooo..- se tapó horrorizada la boca con sus manos mientras dos lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.- Gaa..ra kun. Por qué siempre terminaba lastimado? Por que ella siempre lo hacía? No podía dejarlo, él era importante para ella.

* * *

.

Las nubes se movían rápidamente haciendo un concierto junto con su corazón. Porque siempre que la veía dolía? Porque siempre su pecho no le cabía cuando ella le sonreía, y porque sufría cuando la veía con él.

-Porque? Por qué? Por qué?.- casi gritó el chico mientras daba seguidos golpes a la pared con sus puños.

Pero no pudo continuar por mucho tiempo, ya que una delicada mano blanca se posó en uno de sus brazos , haciendo que él inmediatamente cesara y lentamente volteara hacia ella, aún sin levantar la vista ya que él no tenía ningún derecho a…

-Temari…- le dijo pasando sus brazos por su espalda y abrazándola fuertemente.- yo lo sien…- pero no terminó la frase, ya que el aroma a cerezas de la joven a quien tenía entre sus brazos lo hizo quedarse en blanco. Esa no era ella.

Lentamente sus ojos bajaron hacia donde provenía aquel aroma , mientras un 3angustioso sentimiento comenzaba a formarse en su interior, encontrándose con un rosado cabello y unos ojos verdes que parecían llenarse de lagrimas mientras sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas.

-Hime..- susurró el chico entrecerrando sus ojos mientras la liberaba de aquel abrazo que seguro la había asustado a tal punto de las lagrimas. – no pensé que fuera usted, lo siento.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ahora podía oírlo de sus labios. El amaba a otra chica.

Lo había visto aparecer rápidamente desde uno de los corredores cercanos llenándola de una gran ilusión; quería agradecerle!Que mejor ocasión podía presentársele. Aunque al parecer, aquel chico taciturno ahora desfogaba su ira golpeando un muro. Mientras que su mirada que tanta intriga le producía ahora estaba manchada de rabia. Y simplemente no aguanto y trató de calmarlo. Si! Porque no podía verlo así. Aunque no había esperado que él al sentirla parará de golpe y que la agarrara de la muñeca para luego pegarla a su cuerpo, haciendo que su cara adquiriera un color rojizo intenso. Pero todas las ilusiones que su cabeza había creado en tan solo unos segundos se vinieron abajo, al escuchar llamarla a otra. Porque él ya tenía a alguien en su corazón y no era ella.

El frunció el ceño ligeramente haciendo que su expresión de siempre variara solo un poco. Debió de haber sido terrible para que ella se quedará en ese estado.

-Disculpe acaso la lastimé?.- le cuestiono apartándose un paso de ella para poder observarla.

Pero ella no le respondió, solo asomó una forzada sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada.

-no fue mi intención hac…-intentó decirle pero ella lo interrumpió.

-gaara kun .- pronunció sus nombre volviendo la vista hacia él.- no te preocupes ,yo solo…

Pero tampoco pudo terminar ya que unos pasos alertaron la presencia de una chica de cabellera rubia, que al ver al pelirrojo desvió la mirada al suelo. Sakura la vio y un sentido de inferioridad la atacó. Ella era un poco más alta y su cabello parecía de muñeca, era liso y brillante; y ni que decir de su cuerpo, ella era simplemente muy bonita. No le sorprendía que a él, su presencia no le llamara la atención.

-Temari…- la miró sorprendido el chico, haciendo que en su interior sakura comenzara a sentirse mal.

Pero…como era eso de que se sorprendiera?, acaso no la había estado esperando a ella.

La chica de ojos azules al escuchar su nombre por parte de él no pudo evitarlo y corrió hacia él colgándose de su cuello mientras comenzaba a llorar en su pecho.

-discúlpame onni cham.- rogó la chica.- discúlpame Gaara kun.

El chico que ahora podía sentir el calor de la rubia sobre su cuerpo sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero como podía hacerlo después de que la había visto arrojarse a los brazos de ese.

-No soy tu hermano.- le respondió fríamente mientras sacaba las manos de ella de su cuello para alejarse de ella.- no me agarres con las mismas manos que a él.

La chica solo negó con la cabeza mientras que desistía de alcanzarlo.

-pero te quiero como…

No ya no podía aguantar más, ella no podía verla acercarse de esa manera a él de nuevo. Le dolía, y no lo aguantaría, pensó la princesa retrocediendo unos pasos de ellos. Captando su atención.

-quien es ella? Gaara kun…- preguntó la chica de rubia cabellera mientras la señalaba con un dedo y miraba acusadoramente al chico.

Pero éste no le respondió solo se quedó mirando a la princesa mientras volvía a preocuparse por ella y por lo que había pasado antes.

-ahora entiendo, porque no querías que te llamara así.- le sonrió la ojiverde para luego darles las espalda y retirarse del lugar, ya bastante había tenido que aguantar.

-adiós, Gaara cuida a tu novia.- le dijo tratando de ocultar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Pero el chico de la arena pudo sentir como con aquella frase ella le daba una fuerte bofetada, lo había acostumbrado a oírla llamarlo Gaara kun y ahora ya no lo haría?. Más importante, desde cuando quería que ella lo llamara así? La ojiazul vio como él fruncía el cejo mientras la miraba irse. Acaso le había molestado? pensó un poco herida, ya que ella nunca lo había visto así.

-quien es ella?- le volvió a preguntar, ésta vez con un dejo de molestia.

-la futura esposa de tu amado.- le dijo de forma sombría, sin imaginar que no muy lejos de ahí, ocultando su chakra, Sasuke se encontraba mirando divertido toda aquella situación.

-de verdad creo que hasta los dioses me aman.

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Lo siento por complicar más las cosas pero es algo que no puedo evitarlo, un triangulo amoroso es emocionante, pero un cuarteto amoroso es re alucinante (me brillan los ojitos)

Bueno espero que les guste, ahhhhhhhh y no piensen que apoyo en el incesto, POR QUE NO LO HAGO!

Solo que creo que es la única que caería en el papel, y si es un SASUKE & SAKURA, solo tengan paciencia.

bye


	6. someterla? ha!

hi!

bueno niños los sientoooooo me olvide de subir este cap T-T buu

lo tenia hace tiempo y no se porque no lo subia... bueno en fin espero que les gusteee!

* * *

Ella no había dejado de correr desde que había desaparecido de la vista del pelirrojo, recorriendo sin mirar por los largos y sombríos corredores del palacio.

El sonrisa poco a poco crecía en sus labios mientras la perseguía discretamente ocultando su presencia, sin querer él había dejado un rastro y Gaara la había empujado a su trampa.

Un sollozo? Acaso estaba llorando por el estúpido ese? , pensó indignado detrás de un pilar el moreno mientras trataba de aguantar lo más posible por no salir corriendo a romperle la cara al mocoso ese, que se había creído para hacer q ella sintiese algo por él.

Pero al parecer se había equivocado, ella solo había estado estornudando. Ja! Celebró interiormente mientras silenciosamente levantaba su puño en señal de éxito, sintiéndose sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Desde cuando actuaba como uno de los sirvientes llamado Naruto?, bufó ahora molesto consigo mismo.

-Gaara…- la oyó decir mientras ella casi inconscientemente caminaba con la cabeza gacha hacia una habitación con las puertas abiertas.

Maldición su nombre, volvió a pensar el chico quien fruncía el ceño molesto. Pero qué más daba ella ya había entrado y ahora comenzaría todo.

…

Maldición! Por qué todo lo malo del planeta le pasaba a ella? , se quejaba la chica sin detenerse a mirar por donde caminaba.

Estaba harta! Y odiaba a todos en ese momento hasta a sus mismos padres por haberla metido en una vida tan horrible! Él hombre que parecía ser él único que había despertado algo en ella tenía un especie de relación con una hermosa sirvienta de aquel palacio, pensó la chica comenzando a sentir recién el calor que su cuerpo había ganado por su presurosa carrera, pero su mente no paraba y seguía torturándola, pues En ese sombrío lugar no conocía a nadie y cada día que pasaba solamente se sentía más sola y para COLMO!, siguió la pelirrosa al borde del colapso.

- VOY A TENER QUE CASARME CON UN PERVERTIDO HOMBRE QUE ES UN TOTAL ENGREIDO!.- grito la chica para desfogarse mientras se sacaba de golpe y tiraba la parte superior de su yukata.

La chica dio un largo suspiro mientras trataba que la dulce brisa proveniente de alguna ventana bajara la temperatura de su cuerpo, a propósito, donde estaba?, pensó abriendo los ojos rápidamente para darle una ojeada a donde estaba, pero sus verdes ojos no llegaron a recorrer toda la habitación ya que se habían detenido sobre los negros intensos de su prometido

La sonrisa se le fue del rostro al escucharla decir todo eso de él, Como se atrevía esa mocosa a decirle todo eso! Y en su misma cara.

Su mirada se hizo intensa mientras sus puños se iban cerrando para aguantar la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Esa irritada criatura que veía al frente estaba a punto de querer rogarle clemencia. Pero justo antes de que él moreno moviera un musculo más, él vio como ella le arrojaba algo hacia la cabeza. Acaso quería matarlo?

-Ahh!.- grito la chica sonrojada al verlo en el marco de la puerta, mientras con las manos se cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.- no me mires solo estoy con camiseta! ( En ese tiempo creo q era pecado mostrar más de la cuenta y él de Sakura era un polo pegado)

El chico la miró confuso, No se supone que debería sentir temor ante estar sola con él? Entonces porque se ponía roja?, pensó el chico frunciendo el cejo hasta que se dio cuenta q lo que casi había impactado contra él era…

-Buscas esto?- le preguntó volviendo a adquirir un sonrisa algo maligna mientras sostenía la parte superior del yukata de la chica.

La chica se puso más roja aún cuando vio lo que tenía en sus manos, ahora si estaba en problemas.

-Si.- aceptó tratando de adoptar una posición seria y tranquila, no permitiría que pensase que estaba en sus manos.- Puedes voltearte y dármela por favor?.- le extendió la mano

El chico levantó una de sus cejas incrédulo. Acaso ella pensaba que todo sería tan fácil? …Pues no!

Ella lo había insultado y además no había olvidado como ella había llegado hasta ahí.

-Disculpe mi princesa, pero no soy para nada un caballero- le comento mientras se arreglaba con una mano los cabellos.- y como mi prometida es tan liberal.- ésta vez la vista del chico viajó imprudentemente por la parte sin yukata de la chica.- no creo que le parezca nada malo comenzar ahora mismo con nuestra vida marital.- agregó el chico, para luego cerrar tras él la puerta sin perder el contacto visual de aquellos verdes ojos q ahora estaban llenos de temor.

Oh! No! Él no se atrevería, pensó aterrada la pelirrosa mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Pero ni bien había dado tres pasos, cuando sintió su espalda chocar con la pared.

-Tienes miedo de tu amado, princesa?.- le habló el pelinegro mientras sonreía de manera sarcástica, puesto que verla ahí, arrinconada le hacía sentirse muy bien. Por fin haría entender quien era él que mandaba ahí.

Ella lo vio avanzar y pudo ver en sus ojos que él en verdad hablaba en serio, su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo y aunque su destino fuese pertenecer a ese hombre, al menos lucharía con todo lo que tuviera para alejar ese momento.

-Aléjese.- le advirtió la chica tratando de endurecer su mirada.

Sasuke que sonreía por un momento se paró al ver la severa mirada de ella. Aquellos ojos verdes no brillaban de la misma manera que los de Temarí, los de ella marcaban una línea de separación entre ellos, la cual su cuerpo deseaba traspasar.

-soy injusto? .- le preguntó de pronto mientras cruzaba los brazos, el chico.

Sakura lo miró con recelo, por qué decía eso de pronto?

-Quieres que te responda?- le contesto a la defensiva la pelirosa.

Él volivó a sonreir, ella era una pequeña fiera que deseaba domar, y lo haría.

-Oh ya veo…- respondió el chico mientras movía de forma negativa la cabeza .- como pude olvidarme de eso..

La chica que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, se quedo sin aire al ver lo que comenzaba a hacer aquel hombre que tenía en frente, mientras ahora la camisa de Sasuke subía lentamente por el torso del chico hasta dejar descubierta toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Con esto ya estamos a mano, no crees?- le respondió tratando de aguantar la risa al verla toda sonrojada en la esquina de la habitación.

La voz del chico le hizo recordar que tenía que respirar y visualizar la nueva situación. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración se había acelerado, maldición!

-lo siento.-fingió disculparse el chico mientras comenzaba avanzar hacia ella- de saber que verme de esa manera sería tan impactante para ti hubiera esperado a estar bajo la sábanas.

Y él pudo ver como ella aún lucia confundida cuando después de unos segundos captó el mensaje y trató de alejarse de él ; pero ya era demasiado tarde, la tenía. Rápidamente le agarró una de las muñecas y la tiro en la cama.

Podía escuchar como ella comenzaba a gimotear, quizás había sido un poco rudo, pero ella se lo merecía.

-Déjeme!

Pero no quería alejarse de ella; por el contrario los gritos de ella solo alimentaban el deseo de poder tenerla, de poder someterla a él. Y gateando pudo acomodarse encima de ella, la tenía debajo de él y ahora no le costaría trabajo terminar con lo que quería.

-A hora si pordioserita, sabrás que es hacer el amor con un verdadero hombre.- le susurró en él oído, comenzado a embriagarse nuevamente con aquel dulce aroma de cerezas que la piel de ella emanaba.

Y quiso comenzar a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de aquella mujer que tanto trabajo le había tomado capturar, pero unas palabras provenientes de los rosados labios de ella lo pararon.

-Qué triste es que piense que lo que me va a hacer es un acto de amor.

Sus manos no llegaron a tocar más que las muñecas de la chica que aún mantenía presas, y su mirada viajó instintivamente hacia los verdes orbes de la chica, en los cuales solo pudo ver asco y amargura, haciendo enfurecer al pelinegro.

-Por qué no me miras igual que todas las mujeres!

Pero ella no le respondió solo ladeo su rostro hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-por qué nunca podre amar a un hombre vacio…

Y toda la cólera y rabia hacia ella se esfumaron de pronto, mientras un miedo frio comenzaba a esconderse bajo su piel.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, con la mirada un tanto perdida mientras recogía lo que ella le había arrojado antes y se lo tiraba a ella.

-Tienes veinte minutos para salir de mi cuarto

Y sin más Sakura pudo escuchar como una puerta se cerraba y luego el sonido del agua caer de una ducha cercana. Se había marchado?

La muchacha abrió los ojos y no lo encontró en el cuarto, solo la parte de su vestimenta que le faltaba ahora descansaba a un lado de ella, por lo que no tardo en ponérselo y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Mientras que el joven príncipe oía como ella cerraba la puerta al salir y dejaba caer las frías gotas de agua sobre su bien formado cuerpo.

Las últimas palabras de ella aún seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza e iban martillando su mente.

Por qué nunca podría amar a un hombre vacío…

Su puño choco con fuerza en la pared, causando una pequeña rajadura en ésta, no deseaba escucharlo de nuevo, no deseaba recordarlo!

Porqué él ya había escuchado esa frase antes.

* * *

jajaja fue cute como termino el cap, no?

waa mi pobre sasuke T-T es un niño malo !


End file.
